


Smut Monday, December 2019: Surprise Resolution

by AliceCambio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Eiffel Tower, Multi, Oral Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Alternate universe. Brienne feels stuck between her boyfriends, Tormund and Jaime. They both love her and compete for attention, which drives her crazy. Her lovers devise a resolution.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Smut Monday, December 2019: Surprise Resolution

Brienne Tarth leaned back in the chair at her desk and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. She had been trying to study for her Calc final for two hours but her mind kept wandering. She finally stood and walked to the small bathroom her roommate Sansa and herself shared. Sansa was a little younger than her, a sophomore in college, but she was one of the best kind of friend a girl like Brienne could ask for. The pair shared a small dorm room, and, with a mini fridge and camp burner, were able to use the bathroom as a kitchen as well.

Brienne pulled out a mug and a small box of tea from under the sink, put a small kettle of water on the small camp burner on the counter, and waited for the water to heat. Maybe tea would calm her mind and help her relax. While she waited, she thought about what she had been trying not to think about for the last couple of hours: her boyfriends. 

She first met Jaime Lannister during a civics class, when the pair of them had to volunteer for a minimum ten hours helping in the community. He had been whiny, stubborn, and sometimes downright rude about the whole thing, but at the end of the project, he thanked her for making him do his part of the work and asking her out for coffee. Brienne met him and realized there was more to him than a spoiled frat boy, and they began dating seriously a month later. 

Six months into their relationship, she met Tormund on a night out with Jon and Eddard. Ed had talked Sam, Jon, and herself to go to karaoke at a bar in town. Tormund was the first to the microphone, grabbing it in one hand and flipping off the crowd using his other hand. He brought the crowd into a drunken frenzy, singing something about a bear and a girl fucking (who sings about something like THAT?), and when he was done, he openly challenged Brienne to sing after him, even though she made it clear she had not drunk enough to relax and make a fool of herself. When he and the crowd finally goaded her into taking the mike, she was shaking, but he encouraged her and shushed the crowd when they laughed at her stuttering the song out. At the end of the night, he walked up to her and claimed he could give her the best orgasm she could ever want, and more. Brienne blushed, but politely declined. He asked her again the following week, during one of the schools’ wrestling tournaments. She’d had no idea he was a wrestler for the school, too, and was even more shocked when Jon and Sansa revealed to her that he’d had a crush on her for some time. 

Then, one crisp fall afternoon in her senior year, he came to her while she was walking from the dorm to the library for a study session. He struck up a conversation with her as they walked, and then helped her do research for a long, difficult paper. They were there for four hours, and at the end, he kissed her cheek, surprising her again. She didn’t expect to like his beard.

From then on, it was like she had two boyfriends. She felt terrible about it, even though she hadn’t planned it. Only Sansa knew what was going on, and she eventually convinced Brienne to tell them the truth. When she did, Sansa was there, and held Brienne’s hand the entire time. 

Now, she was trying to handle having two boyfriends who insisted on outdoing and outperforming the other. If Jaime brought her flowers, Tormund bought her chocolate. If Jaime made gentle love to her, Tormund made things rough. On and on it went, and it was so frustrating. They both claimed to want to share her equally, but one just had to outdo the other. They both even asked for comparisons. She finally snapped, tired of being the rope in their tug-of-war, and told them both to work it out, or just leave her alone. She was tired of feeling out of control. 

The kettle sang to her, and she poured her tea and returned to her desk, putting headphones on and listening to music as she prepared for another round of math. After an hour, someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned to look up at the person, thinking it was Sansa. 

Her jaw dropped. Jaime and Tormund stood in front of her, shoulder-to-shoulder. They both smiled as she took off her headphones.   
“What-? How did the two of you get in here?”  
“We talked Sansa into letting us in so we could talk to you. She grabbed some clothes and said to tell you she was staying at her brother’s place tonight,” Jaime said cheerfully.   
“Oh? Why would she be staying the night with her brother? I don’t plan on staying up all night studying,” Brienne responded coolly.   
“We wanted to talk to you, angel,” Tormund told her, gently pulling on her hands until she stood before them. She moved to her bed and sat between them, Tormund near the pillows on her left and Jaime near the foot of her bed, on her right.   
“What did you want to talk with me about?”

“How you feel about us and the jealous way we’ve both been treating you. We’ve been assholes.”  
Brienne was surprised at Jaime’s candid honesty. He didn’t like to be honest about his behavior, and normally his admittance and apologies came after long arguments.   
“We should not have been so crude to the woman we love. We’ve decided to share you equally, without complaint.”  
She pulled herself further on the bed, so that she was almost leaning against the wall the bed was tucked against. She wanted to be able to see both Tormund and Jaime’s faces.   
“And what does that mean?” she said cautiously, gauging their reactions.

“It means that if you want to go to karaoke or to wrestling and boxing matches with Tormund, I won’t complain about you spending time with him, and I also won’t try to upstage him.”  
“And if you want to go with Jaime to some fancy museum or dinner party, I won’t complain, and I won’t try to upstage him,” Tormund followed simply.   
Brienne stared at them both, wondering how long it had taken them to come to this resolution together. Neither of them seemed uncomfortable or awkward at the concept of sharing her equally and peacefully, and there was love in both their eyes.   
“Do you need time to think, love?” Jaime said, taking one of her hands in his. “We knew you might and we’re willing to give that to you.” On her other side, Tormund took her unoccupied hand. At that moment, with her two lovers holding her hands so gently, something clicked in Brienne.   
“I’m okay with this,” she said softly. “I love you both.”

They blinked in unison, clearly shocked by her certainty and calmness, and she laughed at them.   
Then, her giggles turned into a sigh as Tormund leaned forward and kissed her, his thick red beard tickling her nose and the area around her lips. Tormund wrapped his arms around her and drew her back against him, leaning against her pillows. He turned her around in his lap, his lips moving down to the back of her neck, and Brienne moaned as he settled her against him, her back to his. His legs framed her body and legs on either side, and her cradled her, her back against his front. 

Jaime watched Tormund move against and with Brienne, unbuttoning her plain button-down men’s shirt and exposing her breasts to the air. Then, he moved forward as Tormund cupped one of her breasts, kissing the nipple of the neglected tit. Brienne moaned and wiggled, blushing in pleasure as she felt the two young, virile men touch and caress her with their respective hands and mouths. Brienne could feel Tormund’s cock hardening against her lower back, and she wiggled, making him grunt.   
“This’ll be over too soon, if you keep doing that.”

“I should probably stop, then,” she said, still rubbing against him. Tormund pinched her nipple firmly, making her squeal. 

In front of Brienne, Jaime had made his way down her body, kissing and licking a trail down to the waistband of her sweats. He looked up, making eye contact with Brienne first, then Tormund, silently asking permission from Brienne and informing Tormund of his plan. Both nodded to him, and Tormund moved his hands under Brienne, helping her lift her hips up so Jaime could pull her sweats and panties down. Jaime sighed warmly as she was exposed to him, her lower lips already pink and moist with desire. When she settled back down against Tormund and the bed, Jaime leaned forward, goading her into crooking her knees and planting her feet against the bed. 

As Jaime’s mouth and hands caressed the most sensitive part of her body, Brienne’s head fell back against Tormund’s shoulder. She moaned, eyes dropping closed as the two men she loved pleasured her, the man behind her massaging her breasts and nipples with his hands and sucking little hickeys into her neck, beard tickling her. The man in front of her ate her out like a seasoned porn star, licking and sucking with gusto. His mouth tortured her clit while his fingers delved into her over and over, causing Brienne’s hips to move uncontrollably against both Jaime’s mouth and Tormund’s body.   
Tormund was feeling hot and tortured. The woman in front of him was writhing in pleasure, and he found it deeply erotic to watch her other lover, his counterpart, lick and suck at her hot center. He was hard, achingly so, and he longed to take Brienne hard and deep. 

Suddenly, Brienne cried out, body shaking and shuddering against Tormund. Jaime sat back on the bed, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt and grinning proudly at his undone lover, twisting against her other lover’s chest. 

As Brienne came down from her orgasm, Jaime stood, pulling his clothes off. His cock stood out from his body, throbbing and red. Brienne opened her eyes and sat up, looking up at Jaime and licking her lips. Jaime blushed as she pulled herself onto her hands and knees and crawled towards him. Behind her, Tormund stood as well, quickly discarding his clothes. He was just as hard as Jaime, cock rising proudly from ginger curls. 

“Are you okay with this, beautiful?” he asked, kneeling on the bed behind her and caressing her rear. Jaime shook a little as Brienne took his cock in one hand, stroking it.  
“I’m fine. Take me, Tormund.”

The wild man grinned, quickly positioning his dick against her heat. As he pushed in, Brienne began stroking Jaime, licking his head and teasing the frenulum. Jaime moaned, trying not to thrust into her mouth. This was the hottest he’d ever felt, with anyone he’d been with. He looked over at Tormund, who wore the same look of erotic frustration as Jaime did, wanting to go quickly and thrust into Brienne hard. 

After several minutes of slow, rhythmic working, Brienne realized they were waiting for her to give them a signal, a sign to speed up and really let go. She pulled her mouth off Jaime and looked up at him, then turned and looked at Tormund.

“You two don’t have to hold back as much as you are. If we’re going to do this, lets do it!”   
Tormund nodded and began thrusting harder as Brienne turned back and began taking Jaime deeper and deeper into her mouth, bracing herself against his hips with both hands. Jaime moaned as he felt Brienne suck in a deep breath, then cried out as she pushed forward, swallowing his cock. He gripped her hair tightly, shaking. He couldn’t believe it, that Brienne was deepthroating him, and he became delirious with pleasure. She pulled back and smiled up at him.   
“You can push in, as long as you don’t force me to meet you.”  
He nodded in response, shaking. 

With that last bit of reassurance, Brienne’s lovers began making love to her in earnest. Tormund reached down and played with Brienne’s clit, making her moan and wiggle in pleasure. Jaime bent a little at his abdomen, using the length of his arms to his advantage, playing with Brienne’s boobs as she sucked him off. 

The three lost themselves in pleasure as they rocked on the bed, hot and erotic. Suddenly, Jaime pulled away from Brienne, hot white jets hitting her lips and cheeks. She paid the cum on her face no mind, lost in orgasm as Tormund finished inside her. 

After a few moments, Tormund gently pulled her to the bed, pulling the folded blanket at the foot of the bed around her. Jaime went into the bathroom and came back quickly with a warm, damp washcloth, gently wiping her face. He then handed the cloth to Tormund, who wiped down her inner thighs. The pair of them then squeezed onto the bed, cuddling her closely. She sat up and nestled between them, pushing some of the blanket onto each of her lovers.

She sat between them, cuddled against Jaime’s shoulders, holding hands with both of them. Brienne had never felt so content and was pleased at the resolution to their problems. She hoped it lasted for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Brienne is on birth control, and Tormund and Jaime are both clean in terms of sexual health. I forgot to put that little detail in, and couldn't find a decent place for it.


End file.
